


the way you kiss me will work each time

by rensbloom



Category: Holby City
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rensbloom/pseuds/rensbloom
Summary: It’s fish and chip night and Jason has a request for his Auntie Serena. And when Auntie Serena’s been roped into doing something, Bernie usually finds herself getting dragged along for the ride.Just a short, fluffy little one shot. Enjoy!





	the way you kiss me will work each time

“Serena, come on. This is ridiculous,” Bernie huffed as her dark-haired, rapidly-becoming-annoying partner dragged her through the aisles of Tesco.

“It’s the only one he drinks.” Serena pawed through a shelf of assorted cans. “He loves it. I won’t let him down, Bernie.”

“Who’s to say he’ll even notice? Pour it in a glass, the stuff all tastes the same, doesn’t it?”

“Are you suggesting I lie to him for my own convenience?” Serena narrowed her eyes at Bernie. “No. I’ll know it’s not the right one, and to answer your question, no, they do not all taste the same to the discerning tastebuds of my nephew. He could sniff the stuff and he’d know it wasn’t right.”

“Good point, well made.” Jason often made a fuss over specific brands he liked to eat and drink, and today was no exception. He’d told his Auntie Serena in no uncertain terms that he wanted a can of his favourite Old Jamaica Grape Soda to go with his fish and chips that night, and she and Bernie both knew that he’d be upset if she couldn’t find it. However, this was the third store they’d been to in their search and Bernie was running out of patience.

“It has to be here,” Serena muttered, still searching. “They usually have it.” Hearing a muffled giggle, she rounded on her partner. “You could at least help me!”

“Oh, darling, I’m not laughing at you.” Bernie took a step closer to her frowning girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her waist. “You’re just so adorable when you’re flustered.”

“Don’t think I’m going to let you off the hook that easily, Wolfe.”

“I’m not. I’m just calling it as I see it.” Bernie pecked her quickly on the lips, not caring who was watching. “You’re adorable. And I love you.”

Serena softened a little despite herself, kissing her too before stepping back again. “As I love you. Now, perhaps you’d like to demonstrate your affection by giving me a hand? It’s got to be here somewhere.”

“Of course, darling.” Bernie couldn’t resist a quick pat to Serena’s bum before stepping back again and grinned at the way she instantly blushed.

They rifled through the shelves together and eventually came across a multipack of the soda they’d been looking for. Serena was visibly relieved. “Oh, thank God. I thought I was going to have to disappoint him.”

She looked up from where she was crouched in front of the shelf and found Bernie gazing down at her, looking rather smitten. “What is it?” she asked as she straightened up, mistaking the look for concern. “Something the matter?”

Bernie shook her head, slipped her hand into Serena’s. “Nothing at all. I’m just…” She hesitated, gazing into Serena’s big dark eyes, her expression uncertain and effortlessly beautiful. “Oh, sod it.” And with that, she launched herself at her and kissed her, and Serena responded with enthusiasm, dropping the multipack to the floor and tangling her fingers in her hair. Bernie ran her tongue fleetingly over Serena’s lower lip and the brunette hummed in approval, drawing her even closer, forgetting the world around them.

When they broke apart, they were both breathless and the few customers that occupied the soda aisle alongside them were staring. They straightened up quickly, readjusting their shirts. Bernie sheepishly crouched down and retrieved the multipack of soda.

“Sorry,” she addressed the onlookers. “I’m just completely in love with her.”

Serena’s heart forgot to beat for a moment as she heard these words, a huge, beaming smile spreading across her face. Bernie turned back to her, blushing a little.

“Berenice Griselda Wolfe,” Serena murmured affectionately, taking her back into her arms. “You really are the soppiest woman in the world when you get going.”

Bernie grinned. “I said it, though, didn’t I? In front of everyone. I’m feeling quite proud of myself.” She pecked Serena’s lips again.

“You just cannot keep your hands off me today, can you?”

“I’m certainly having trouble.”

“Then might I suggest we pay for these –” she gestured to the pack of sodas squashed between their bodies – “and head home? Jason usually goes to bed early after fish and chip night, and after that we’ll have the house to ourselves.” She raised an eyebrow at the blonde, smirking.

“You don’t have to ask me twice.” Bernie kissed her again, and Serena sighed against her lips, unable to hide her smile. As long as she had her darling big macho army medic, she was and always would be the luckiest woman in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to take this opportunity to thank you all for your lovely comments and kudos on my other two fics. You made me literally squeal with excitement when I woke up this morning and saw it all. Thank you so much.  
> Xo Ren


End file.
